The New Phantomhive
by Shadow Brockwell
Summary: Vincent and Rachel have tried for so long to have a baby but after many failures a miracle happened as a baby made it so far to an early bith but with so many issues will the baby survive or not?... (Give it a try) (Vincent, Rachel, Ciel family) (Tanaka, Finny, Mayrin and bard included as servants might be more in later chapters...)
1. Perfect Family

Hello I have chosen to write this story on account to the comments on my other story 'The Demons Son' please leave reviews and ideas by comment or PM thank you...Shadow Brockwell

.

.

.

 _Chapter 1: Perfect Family_

Vincent Phantomhive was a young looking man who had wisdom and good looks he had blueish-black slate hair and brown eyes a tall and fair man noble born as the Queens guard dog and owner of the Funtom company he owned a glorious mansion cared by four servants; Tanaka the butler, Finny the gardener, Mayrin the maid and Bard the cook all who loved their masters and was loyal to them. Vincent was greatly loved and supported by his beautiful and loving wife Rachel Phantomhive who had dark blonde fair hair and beautiful blue eyes who also was graced with good looks and intellect. Both were soul mates and hoped to continue their family by the hopes of a child.

Vincent and Rachel was in the master bedroom whilst caressing Rachel's abnormally round abdomen as they felt the tiny kicks of their unborn child. They could not be happier to hear the news that they were with child after many stillbirths or some who wouldn't make it that far, the couple could only hope and prey that this child would live and make their lives complete, but only time would tell.

"I think this one has a fighting chance, its a strong little one." Vincent said encouragingly, hoping for the best.

"Yes he is I have high hopes for him...although he isn't very active...but that's alright..he can be how he wants..." Rachel replied feeling her whom for movement, although it was only small, it was something.

Her husband looked up in confusion and joy, "How do you know it's a boy, darling?"

Rachel smiled as her child got more and more active and restless by the minute. "I just can feel it he will be a perfect beautiful baby boy."

"Not long now is it...?"Vincent asked kissing his wife.

"No, it should be time in about a week, but he's getting restless.." Rachel said worried for the child inside her.

Vincent cuddles his wife for a few minutes before Rachel felt a sharp pain in her stomach then suddenly her water broke. "Vincent darling...?"

"Rachel what's wrong?!...Yes love what is it...?" Vincent asked as he was suddenly sensing the situation.

"I believe its time darling..can you call madam Red and tell her it's urgent.." Rachel replied trying to stay calm as she progressed into labour.

With that Vincent ran out the room to call madam Red, who would be leaving shortly, and grab all the necessary essentials for his wife, and hopefully, his baby. In record time Vincent made it back to the room and quickly started setting up for the baby's arrival. As Rachel started to cry out in pain Vincent gave her instructions to push and breathe accordingly.

After a half hour the baby was born a small petite baby boy, with pale skin and blueish-black hair like his father and the looks of his mother slender and delicate he was like a cherub the looks of royalty as was always shined upon the Phantomhive family. However the child was still and silent, both Vincent and Rachel looked at each other in sadness for a breif moment, until the baby gasped and started crying life was given to him. The new parents gasped also at the miracle of their newborn child as he made his life known. Quickly but gently Vincent cleaned of the baby and swaddled him in the softest baby blue blanket and gives the baby boy to his mother as he cleans the mess up quickly but efficiently, wanting to be with his precious new son and have a good look at him.

The three four servants was startled by the noise coming from their masters bedroom, they all rushed to see the commotion still thinking the mistress had another week before her baby would be born, if it survived. They all stopped at the sight of the newborn overwhelmed by happiness and relief.

"Congratulations masters. I'm sure the baby will be ok." Tanaka said bowing to the couple in the room.

"The masters make such cute babys yes they do." Mayrin said trying to contain her excitement and happiness.

"I have to agree with you on that. It'll be strong with my food helping it grow." Bard excitedly stated smiling as all the servants did.

"I'm sure the baby's going to be ok masters..he made it this far." Finny said happily.

As Rachel calmed her breathing and took in the look of her first born child who lived as he too started to calm down and yawn cutely, like a newborn kitten, as she stared into his closing beautiful blue eyes that looked both like the ocean and sky as he looked around curiously before snuggling into his mothers arms more. "What a tired little darling you must be...it's ok you can sleep my little darling..it's been a big day for you, and we couldn't be happier your hear with us...Ciel" Rachel whispers kissing her babys head and brushing away his hair from his eyes as he completely difts off to sleep.

"You can all see him if you like..but you have to be quiet he's sleeping now.." Rachel says to the servants as Vincent comes in with madam Red seated on the side of the bed waiting.

The servants silently walk over and coos while starring at the cute baby boy in the new mothers arms sleeping peacefully snuggling further listening to his mothers heart like a rhythmic lullaby.

"What's his name mistress?" Finny asked the question dawnidawning on everyone else's mind.

"..Ciel" She answered causing everyone to smile at the baby boy now known as Ciel.

The servants was then shooed out the room so madam Red could see if the new mother and baby were ok. She first cheeked Rachel recording her vital signs and deemed her to be ok she just needed a little rest but otherwise was doing fine. Then madam Red took baby Ciel in her arms staring at her wonderful nephew for a moment before examining him before giving him back to the parents and speaking as to nkt wake the baby, "He's premature as I can suspect from the early birth showing signs of asthma as well as weak immune system, frail bones...he's also quite small for his weight..otherwise he is fine I can tell he'll be strong like his parents." madam Red said standing and congratulating the new parents while walking towards the door, "I shall be back tomorrow to cheek how you and the little one are doing Rachel."

"Thank you madam red we shall see you tomorrow.." Rachel replied as her sister walked out the door before she looked at her baby with her husband never stopping smiling. She laid down as Vincent took the baby and laid it in a softly padded cradle and making sure he was alright and comfortable before joining his wife laying in bed before they all drifted off into a peaceful sleep...

.

.

.

Please leave reviews comments and ideas so I know to continue or improve this story once I do I shall post the next chapter soon thank you...Shadow Brockwell


	2. Meetings and greetings

Hello I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and thank you for your comments more are still appreciated and considered thank you...Shadow Brockwell

.

.

.

 _Chapter 2:_ _Meetings_ _and greetings_

Vincent and Rachel was woken from their peaceful slumber by the sound of there newborn son crying. Vincent rose from the bed and cradled the newborn on his chest bouncing him gently to soothe him. "Shhh...it's ok Ciel..What's all the crying about little one?" Vincent then heard a growl emitting from Ciel's stomach which pronounced his hunger as he continued to fuss. "It looks like someone's hungry..don't worry son you'll be fed soon..Rachel darling would you mind feeding baby Ciel while I go prepare for the day.." Vincent chuckled and kiss baby Ciel's head as he handed him to his mother for nursing.

"Yes darling...good morning angel..it seems to be past your feeding time don't worry little on there's no need to cry now.." Rachel cooed as she received he baby and began to nurse him as she whiped his tears now he began to calm down from his hunger being satisfied. "There see your ok my darling baby boy" Rachel hugged and kissed her baby before getting herself and baby Ciel ready for the day.

It was up until Ciel's first nap that things got worrying as baby Ciel began tto sniffle and cry suddenly as he moved about uncomfortably in his father arms. "mmm!" baby Ciel cried as he pounded his tiny fist on his father's chest.

"What is it Ciel?" Vincent looked down at the baby and noticed that his cheeks and forehead were flushed so he became worried and pressed his hand to his son's forehead and frowned when he felt aboanomaly warm. "Rachel, could you call madam Red and ask her to come earlier if possible. Ciel has a fever.." He looked down at his son with worry and hugged him closer kissing his dark slate hair nuzzling him lovingly. "it's going to be ok Ciel..we love you so much son.." suddenly Vincent had an Idea and made his way to the other room. He hoped it would work out successfully, "Why don't I introduce someone to you Ciel if he accepts, you will always be protected with him.." Vincent closed the door as he came to a large furry dog. He carefully set down on the floor and stood behind him. "Sebastian this is Ciel the new member of our family...I want you to take care of him and protect him..." Vincent said gently as he watched the two quietly called for Rachel to come too.

"Yes darling of course" Rachel said and quickly set work on calling madem Red to come over as soon as she can until she heard her husband calling her from thr other room. "What is it dear..?" Rachel asked as she made her way to the room worriedly as she saw her baby Ciel and Sebastian the dog in the same room. "Are you sure this is ok Vincent..he might not accept Ciel and attack him.." She said worriedly as she kept an eye on her baby boy.

"I'm here darling..I wouldn't let anything hurt Ciel. And Sebastian might accept him as family we just need to see...it's best to get this out the way..just watch" Vincent stated ready to pick up baby Ciel incase Sebastian try's something.

Ciel whimpered as the large dog grew near him and sniffed him thoroughly. Ciel then placed his hands on the dogs muzzle and giggled and hugged the dog as he was licked and nuzzled lovingly before the dog liffted his head with Ciel attached to his muzzle still and walked over to his clean dog basket and gently placed baby Ciel in before nudging him and licking him lovingly again once more earning more pleased noises and cooes from baby Ciel.

Vincent and Rachel both sighed in relief as both Sebastian and Ciel seemed to love each other "See dear everything turned out fine.." Vincent stated. Suddenly the door opened to madam Red carrying her medical bag smiling as she caught sight of the dog and baby together.

"I see they have accepted each other.." madam Red stated before going over and picking up Ciel to examine him. Sebastian allowed this because he could feel the babys temperature as he nuzzled him.

"Yes Sebastian and Ciel already have a bond..im sure everything will play out right.." Vincent smiled at his wife before they both went over to madam Red on news of their son.

"Yes he has a fever, but that is common in premature births and asthma..so I would just prescribe putting this medicine in his pacifier and having lots of rest and nourishment..also if the fever rises dab cold water on his face and cover im in some light blankets. " madam Red stated giving Ciel some medicine and bouncing him soothingly in her arms as he yawned cutely like a kitten and snuggled closer into her as she felt blessed to hold something so small and precious so she unconsciously cuddled her nephew closer before giving him to his parents and bidding them goodbye before making her way out.

"Thank you sister..we shall take good care of him" Rachel said thankfully as she received her baby boy back and kissed his head as he began to dift off in her arms peacefully. "Vincent I'm going to put baby Ciel to bed for a nap.." she stated before making her say out the room to the master bedroom until she was greeted by Finny.

"Hello mistress.." Finny greeted before he saw little Ciel and gazed him worriedly, "What's wrong with the young master, mistress?" Finny asked in concern.

"He has a fever..he's sleeping now so I was going to put him to bed for a nap so he can hopefully sleep off the fever..." Rachel replied before Finny wished baby Ciel to get better and allowed her to continue her journey as she was followed by Sebastian. Rachel layed Ciel in his crib as she covered him with his soft baby blue blanket and kissed him goodnight as Sebastian layed on the carpet next to Ciel's crib. "Good boy Sebastian..protect my baby.." Rachel said stroking the dog on the head lovingly before walking out the room wishing her baby pleasant dreams before closing the door as her so slept peacefully...

.

.

.

I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2 and please comment or PM your views and ideas thank you...Shadow Brockwell


	3. Family reunion

Sorry it has taken me so long to update been though some bad stuff but thabk you all for support and inspiration I hope you enjoy my storys...Shadow Brockwell

.

.

.

 _Chapter 3: Family reunion_

Rachel came upstairs a few hours later to check on baby Ciel. She opened the door and picked Ciel up from his crib and cuddled him close and checked his fever. "Oh, Ciel...my poor baby.." She frowned as she noticed his fever had risen.

Vincent entered the room and hugged Rachel. "All the preparations for today is set the rest of the family will be here shortly and the servants were notified..everyone at the reunion can now meet baby Ciel..how is Ciel by the way..?" Vincent asked taking his now awake son in his arms nuzzling him lovingly.

"Ciel's fever has risen..do you think he will be ok for today..we don't know if everyone will like Ciel." Rachel said worryingly.

Vincent approached Rachel and comforted her. "It will be fine darling..everyone will love him...im sure of it."

The family wemt on the day to prepare for the reunion evening and the introduction of baby Ciel. Vincent and Rachel stod on the very top of the grand staircase looking to the crowd of Phantomhive guest's holding baby Ciel secretly. "Everyone, friends , family, and honoured guests..let me first welcome you to our home...secondly let me now introduce the main reason for tonight...the next Phantomhive heir...Ciel Phantomhive.." Vincent said proudly exposing baby Ciel to the eyes of the crowd.

Everyone gasped and cooed over the baby as he displayed the looks of both his father and mother. Although an uninvited guest snuk out the house at that moment unknown to all.

"Now..everyone please enjoy yourselves Vincent stated whilst he and Rachel made their way down the stairs with baby Ciel who yawned cutely and snuggled further into his father. Vincent smiled and kissed Ciel's head.

Throughout the evening everyone congratulated the new parents and talked amongst themselves about the new Phantomhive until it came for the end of the reunion. Everyone made their way home and Vincent and Rachel smiled as they walked upstairs with Ciel in their arms.

"Well done Ciel..we're so proud of you.." Rachel said laying a yawning Ciel in his crib for the rest of the night.

Ciel giggled and yawned again fluttering his eyes closed as he driffted off to sleep.

Rachel and Vincent left the room for a quiet word letting Sebastian in the room. "Vincent..I'm worried about Ciel...his fever has risen again I'm going to stay with him tonight and check on him till his fever is down.." Rachel said worryingly on the verge of tears.

Vincent pulled her close and spoke softly in her ear. "Ok my love,..unfortunately I have a load of work to do...but if you or Ciel needs me simply call.." Vincent kissed Rachel's cheek and left to his study still worried for his son.

Meanwhile Rachel entered the room again and stroked the whimpering dogs head then checked baby Ciel's fever. She sighed when she found it slightly rose since last time. Rachel sat in the rocking chair next to the crib and watched worryingly over her baby boy...

.

.

.

Sorry for the late update but the next chapter will be up soon but I need some inspiration and ideas please comment if you can thank you...Shadow Brockwell


	4. INFORMATION

I do apologise for not updating this story but I have recently been admitted into a mental health unit and so went through some stuff but now I'm out but still recovering and so I want to finish what I started for my beloved readers who gave me complements and courage thank you all so much.

However I find myself at a bit of a predicament, I need ideas and inspiration on how to continue this story...so if anyone has ideas,questions or anything feel free to either comment or PM me...Thank you...Shadow Brockwell.


	5. Asthma

Sorry for the late update, I shall update more frequently now...

Chapter 4: Asthma

Rachel was woken up by a barking Sebastian whimpering near the crib trying to get her attention. As she ran to the crib to a ominously still baby Ciel.

"Ciel?..CIEL?!...Ciel please wake up please!" Rachel shouted as she cradled her baby in her arm, tears cascading down her cheeks as she tried to wake him up. "VINCENT!.HELP..COME QUICK" she called still trying to help baby Ciel...

Vincent Phantomhive was in his study signing documents and researching his son's condition until he heard Rachel scream and call his name. vHe ran to the master bedroom as fast as he could and burst through the door. Although what he saw made him stop in his tracks, a crying Rachel, a whimpering Sebastian and a still Ciel.

Vincent's eyes widened and he rushed to his baby boy. "TANAKA!" he cried. Vincent checked Ciel over and begun to breathe into him repeatedly.

Tanaka called for madame red ahead of time before running up the stairs and kneeling to his masters. "Come on young master breathe.." Tanaka stated as he became upset at the sight of his masters.

Vincent became desperate and pleaded his little boy to wake up and breathe again, he proceeded with CPR to try and help his little boy.

Suddenly Ciel gasped back to life and started coughing violently. Everyone in the room smiled as they saw baby Ciel breathing again, both Vincent and Rachel coddled Ciel and encouraged him to calm down which worked mostly.

Madame red burst through the door of Ciels room and immediately began to check him over and helping him to breathe better. "Oh Ciel...my poor little nephew." Madame red looked up to the relieved but troubled parents, "He should be ok now, I've given him some medicine but I shall monitor him until morning."

Madame red then gave a now sleeping Ciel back to his parents who put him back in his crib and covered him in a blanket and kissed him goodnight, while Rachel and madame red sat down to keep an eye on Ciel Vincent and Tanaka hesitantly went back to their duties still worrying about baby Ciel.

.

.

.

I cannot apologise enough for the late update I've been having a tough time at the moment but I shall prevail and write again...


End file.
